genshishonenryufandomcom-20200213-history
Devil Stone
Devil Stone (悪魔の石) is the ninth episode of the Genshi Shonen Ryu anime. It originally aired on December 25, 1971. Plot Ryu, Ran and Don find themselves in the middle of a desert sandstorm. They eventually took refuge in a cave in the middle of the mountains, pondering whether Kiba is alright. The next day, while traversing through a forest they found a trail of blood. Following it to the hills, they come across an injured man. After tending to his wounds, the man introduced himself as Amra, the former chief of the Alara tribe. He was exiled from his tribe because his brother, Goro, who had become a sorcerer had tricked his people into believing that Amra himself was cursed by the gods because he had lost the ritual duel against a Smilodon. Moreover, Goro had Amra's son, Ben, imprisoned for defying him, while his wife, Messa, was forced to serve as the tribe's new chief. Amra's tale affected Ryu, which led him to believe that Messa didn't love Ben because she didn't fight to save him, and came to the conclusion that his own mother might not have loved him either, as she had left him to the Tyranno. Ran tries to dissuade Ryu, to no avail. The next morning, Ryu sneaks into the Alara tribe's village where he is captured and imprisoned alongside Ben. Ryu reveals to Ben that his father is alive and the two manage to subdue the guard. Ben successfully escapes, while Ryu stays behind to distract the guards and ends up being captured again. As Amra, Ran and Don await for Ryu's return, they encounter Ben who finally reunites with his father. Ben warns them that Ryu has been captured and the Tyranno is approaching their village. Ryu exposes Goro's trickery to Messa and the villagers, but his influence over the tribesmen is too strong and Ryu is sent to duel the Smilodon unarmed. During the duel, Messa sneaks behind Goro and snatches Ryu's shiv from him, throwing it to Ryu who used it to kill the Smilodon. Goro attacked Messa and threatened to have her executed along with Ryu, but it was interrupted by the Tyranno's arrival. Amidst of the chaos, Ran and the other had arrived and spotted Ryu in danger. Ben goes to rescue Ryu, but were spotted by the Tyranno, who proceeded to chase them down to a crevasse, trapping them. Seeing her son in danger, Messa grabs a spear and charges head on against the Tyranno. Messa repeatedly stabs the Tyranno's tail to lure it away while telling her son and Ryu to escape. Unfortunately, Messa was not able to escape in time and the Tyranno swats her away with its powerful tail, sending her flying and crashing into the ground. Ryu and Ben were able to rescue the wounded Messa and escape together with the others, while Goro is crushed by the Tyranno. Messa soon regains consciousness and reconciles with her son and husband. Messa's sacrifice redeemed Ryu's earlier views of her and convinced him to still look for his mother. Characters *Ryu *Ran *Don *Tyranno *Alara Tribe **Amra **Ben **Messa **Goro *Kiba (mentioned only) *Esta (mentioned only) Cast *Makio Inoue *Michiko Hirai *Yoshiko Ohta *Eken Mine *Reiko Seno *Isao Yatsu *Ryūji Saikachi Category:Episodes